Emily Potter: The Early Years
by HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond
Summary: Emily Potter, twin sister to Harry Potter, is one day kidnapped after a traumatic hospital experience. In the process, she makes new friends, is given an amazing power, and meets three someones who may or may not be linked to her ever so mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction, so go easy on me, please?**

* * *

_Pain._

That was the first thing that registered in young Emily's mind as she lay on the ground of the cold floor. It was pain beyond normal human comprehension, but Emily was no "normal" human being. Oh no. At just a mere 8 years old, she was already stronger than most men, could solve the hardest problems in minutes, and was one of the kindest people on the planet. Someone had once told her that her heart would kill her one day.

_How ironic, _she thought, _that the one thing that keeps you alive would be the end of you._ Someone had told her that, but Emily struggled to remember what her name was. _Tiffany Rynes? Trisha Rowne? _She tried with all her might to remember. She raked her mind for clues. _Black hair. Bright blue eyes. A young face, too young to lose her innocence. _Yet, that was the one of the many things Emily had sacrificed for her, as well as for several others.

As if her mind was on a timer, she felt herself fade in and out of conciseness. The last thing Emily recalled before she blacked out was the name, HER name. It was like it was stamped into place, like a F on that paper you worked so hard on, only to fail. It was the name of her best friend, and fellow prisoner.

_Tristan Riddle._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Yes, no, maybe so? FYI, this is about Harry's twin sister, and yes, I will explain how she got there. If you have any other questions, leave them in the comments and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

**-HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond out XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Where It All Began

Chapter 1: Where It All Began...

**Disclaimer: Since I'm neither J.K. Rowling nor Marvel, I don't own most of these characters (except for a few people I made up for the purpose of this story). If I did, I wouldn't be on this site...**

* * *

_Two__ Months Earlier..._

* * *

"Get up!" a shrill voice came from the other side of the cupboard door.

Emily heard "Aunt" Petunia unlock the latch on the door before she walked away, her heel's click-clack echoing off the high walls. She was so mean, Emily hardly considered her family at this point in time.

Emily heard a groan from beside her, and turned to see her twin brother, Harry, turning over in their makeshift bed. His black, messy hair was quite the contrast to Emily's flaming red locks. The two looked almost nothing alike. In fact, the only traits they shared were their emerald, almond shaped eyes and a lightning bolt scar that ran horizontaly across their forehead. Both were extremely skinny from lack of food, but it was hard to tell, when they looked like they were drowning in Dudley's hand me down clothes. Their looks were one of they many things their relatives despised. They had hated them ever since they been left on their doorstep. Convinced that the twosome had something to do with it (how could they, they had only been 1?) and as punishment, had banished them to the cupboard, where they now had slept for the past 7 years.

"Come on, Harry. We need to make breakfast," Emily sighed, lightly shaking him for good measure.

"One more minute..." he replied, his voice muffled from talking into the pillow.

She blew some of her hair out of her face before looking down at him. Finally deciding that he wasn't getting up, she said, "All right, but just this once. Make sure you come out to help me set the table." Not waiting for a reply, she pulled her very oversized clothes on and stepped into the hall. Walking into the kitchen she surveyed the scene she had grow all too familiar with. "Uncle" Vernon sat at the dining table, reading his morning newspaper his slightly bald heading poking on top. He was a very beefy man, which he had explained by saying that he had "big bones". He had brown hair, with a mustache stretched across his face. His black beady eyes gave you the impression of coals gone out after a fire. Dudley, his equally large son, was sitting on the sofa, watching some program on the telly that Emily knew not the name of. He had black hair from his mum, but the black eyes of his father. Petunia, Vernon's wife, had chin length black curled hair, and sharp blue eyes, which she uses for spying on their neighbors. She was placing everything Emily would need to make breakfast with on the counter before turning to her.

"You better not burn anything," she warned giving Emily a look that clearly said, _Or Else_.

"I would never dream of it.." she retorted, already fed up with Petunia's ever so sour mood. She then turned around and started to make the pancake batter.

Soon enough, wonderful smells filled the kitchen, spilling into the hall and sitting room, luring out Harry and Dudley.

"I'll set the table, you finish the bacon," Harry said to her, before grabbing four plates from the shelves.

Emily nodded, and turned back to the bacon, and was met with a horrendous sight. Flames danced across the frying pan, turning the strips of meat to shriveled clumps of black char.

"Look what you've done girl!" Vernon barked, slamming his forgotten newspaper onto the table. Grabbing a bucket of water, he flung it at the stove, and the frying pan and Emily were equally soaked.

With a crazed look in this eyes, he said, "Dudley, go grab your baseball bat. I need to teach this pathetic excuse for a human being some _respect." _He spat the last part into her face, before dragging her out of the kitchen into the adjoining, hardly ever used dining room, leaving in his wake an equally furious Petunia and Harry, but for different reasons.

Within minutes, Dudley returned, giving Vernon his bat before smirking at Emily triumphantly and leaving the room.

Now that they were alone, Vernon raised the bat and swung.

_Crack._

A stinging, burning sensation shot up Emily's left arm, her elbow throbbing from the blow.

_Crack._

This time it was her right ankle, and so on. Strike after strike, she felt her body begin to bruise, until Vernon hit her head, and she fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Harry with it into room. Catching sight of Emily, crouched down on his knees. Trying his best to act calm, he smoothed her hair back, before telling her, "It'll be ok, Emily, everything will be ok..."

That was the last thing she heard before everything faded to black...

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

The sound was comforting to Emily, as she regained conciseness. Slowing opening her eyes, she was met with a blinding light. Soon they adjusted and Emily gathered in her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital bed, and the monitor that she heard was hooked to her, beeping every time her heart thumped in her chest on her left. In the front right corner, a desk sat, with a large computer on top. In the front left, a closed door resided, a brown contrast compared to the sterling white walls.

"Hello there, sweetie," a voice said from Emily's right, and she turned to meet its owner. Standing there was a tall female with shoulder length brown hair swept back with a pink and purple checkered headband and soft, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white coat that fell to her ankles, and underneath, a grass green tee shirt and skinny jeans with a pair of tan cowboy boots. Pinned to her chest was a name card that read: _Dr. Julie Cloud_.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired, peering over the top of her clipboard. She was gazing at her every few seconds, and then scribbling something Emily could not see onto the paper.

"Umm, fine, I guess.." she replied hesitantly, the memories of why she was there flooding back to her.

"Well, your x-ray scans we did say otherwise," she sighed, pulling up something up on the computer and writing something else down as well.

"What's the damage?" Emily asked, curious, yet nervous to know.

"Well, a broken elbow and ankle, three cracked ribs, and several bruises. We also checked and found that you have been severely malnourished, something that could be deadly if not treated," she listed off.

Emily sighed. Of course they would of noticed that.

"For now," she continued, "you will need to stay here until you recover."

"How long will that be?" she asked yet again, liking the feeling of questioning someone without the fear of being yelled at.

"About a month, give or take," she answered, giving Emily a sad smile, before pulling a syringe out of her pocket, a cream coloured fluid residing inside.

"This is a pain killer that will put you to sleep," the doctor answered, as if reading her mind. "It will make sure you won't be able to feel anything while we do some surgery."

Then, she poked to needle into Emily's arm and inserted to fluid into her body. Immediately, she felt woozy, and saw the world spin around her, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Emily's punishment is quite cruel, I had a hard time writing it. Any questions? Put it in the comments!**

**iluvharrypotter: Thanks! I appreciate your support!**

**-HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond out XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Living Alone

Chapter 2: Living Alone

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I'm not Marvel or J.K. Rowling so, yeah...**

* * *

The following morning, Emily awoke to a stinging sensation in her stomach. She looked down and saw a large row of stitches across her belly. She then looked up and noticed that the room was void of all people. The monitor was now disconnected and sat in a corner, ready for use. The desktop was open to a very extensive file, and Emily could just make out the title of it. _Patient 39274 Spleen Transplant. _Her eyes widened. She felt bad for whoever had to have that done.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Dr. Cloud walked in. She was now decked out in her traditional coat, a yellow and pink striped tee shirt, black yoga pants, and a pair of black converse sneakers. She had her hands clasped behind her back, and a grave expression on her face. The doctor followed Emily's gaze and when they rested on the desktop, she sighed.

"So, now that you already know, I suppose I can just move on to the next patient," she said, giving Emily a small smile and turning to leave.

"Already know what?" she questioned, not liking where this was going.

"About your spleen transplant," she answered matter of factly.

"You never said I needed a new spleen," it was a statement, not a question.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry. We found a match rather quickly. It's already in, if you haven't noticed," she responded, purposefully avoiding Emily's gaze as she shuffled some papers on the desk.

Emily didn't respond for a few seconds, processing this new information. Finally, she asked, "Whose was it?"

"That," Dr. Cloud replied, "is classified." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Emily sat quite still, trying to figure out whose spleen she now had. She didn't doubt for a second that Harry had volunteered, but something told her it wasn't his.

Quickly growing bored, she contemplated whether or not to wait for the doctor to come back. She finally decided not to, and lied down, taking a well deserved nap.

* * *

The next few weeks passed fairly quickly for Emily, what with daily check-ups with Dr. Cloud, reading new books, and Harry's routine visits. In fact, the only interesting event happened three weeks after Emily found out about her new spleen.

That fateful morning, she was sitting up, reading a fiction novel when Dr. Cloud walked into the room. She looked frazzled, but Emily just assumed it had been a late night. Her hair had been badly combed, and her wrinkled navy tee shirt and denim jeans looked like they had been on the floor overnight. Her white coat was hanging lopsided off her shoulders, and she had on mismatched socks and green lace up sneakers.

"Good morning," she smiled at the doctor, but Julie simply blinked at her before taking a deep breath.

"Listen, my boss was talking to your guardians about the cost of your visit, but they refused to pay," she paused, looking rather troubled before resuming, "but, I offered to drive you somewhere within ten miles. Do you have someplace in mind?"

Emily gazed into space, thinking, before replying, "Yes, I do." She then stepped out of bed and followed the docter through the hall, down a couple flights of stairs, and into the parking lot. Her light yellow sundress and sandals from Julie weren't really meant for taking long walks, but they would have to do. There was no time to turn back now.

From there, she led Emily to a silver BMW beetle, unlocking the doors and gesturing for her to get inside.

"Where do you want to go?" she questioned, after making sure that they were both buckled in.

"Turn left, make a right at Lance Lane, and take another right on Southbend Road." Emily responded, checking to make sure they were going in the correct direction.

Once they arrived, Dr. Cloud gave Emily a questioning look. They were on the edge of a forest.

Noticing this, she reassured her by saying, "Trust me on this. Thanks for the ride!" She then got out of the car and started her long trek through the woods.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Emily reached her destination. It was a small cottage built out of scrap wood and metal. When the twins had been literally thrown out of the house, they had found a clearing and built the house for some shelter. However, they had been found by a patrolling sheriff and were brought back home before they could finish. Ever since then, they've had it ready for use, just in case.

_ Well, I'm glad we did, otherwise, I would be in quite the pickle right_ _now, _she thought to herself. The house was filled with an odd assortment of necessities. A small makeshift table and cushion sat against the back wall, with a fireplace built beside it, and a small jumble of cooking utensils was in front of it. An overhanging bed was chained from the ceiling, and there was a shovel propped next to the door, for bathroom usage. All in all, Emily was proud of herself for at least building the small shack. She could stay here for a week or so before figuring out what to do next.

When she looked out the window, she saw the sun setting, and proceeded to climb into bed. As she lied there, she hoped that Harry would be ok, and that they would see each other soon.

Oh, if only Emily knew what dangers lay ahead for her, and eleven other children as well...

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Let me just say, I'm so pleased with all the support I've been getting so far (I've had 83 visitors)! People from all over the world have read this, and I would love to know what you think! On a side note, I won't be posting for a couple of days, I have back to back parties I'm attending this weekend. However, if you want me to update sooner, REVIEW!**

**daddy-o: I'm glad you like it so much! I plan to continue this story for quite some time.**

**grwat11: I've always wanted to write a story like this, and I'm happy you're enjoying it!**

**-HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond out XD**


End file.
